Expect the Unexpected
by twoprinces
Summary: Nightcrawler, Multiple, and Shadowcat have grown up and have just begun their college life in Boston. Plumb, and her twin brother Matt have brought their friends to the big city as well. Will the mutants survive? Please review.


**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything of Marvel, and The Clash. The creativity used was NOT for any financial gain.

**In short- the music and Mutants are NOT mine and I know this!**

Bayview was now all in the past, and it actually hurt Kurt Wagner more than it had any of his new roomies. He sat in the car, his scrawny arms folded across his chest, chin descended. Professor Xavier said the move from Bayview to Boston would do them all some good. He had looked Kurt in the eye more than any other when he said that. The young man couldn't help but feel betrayed. College was, as Bobby had put it, a place to meet new people. He didn't want to meet new people! Not right now, anyway. The angst teen was beside himself on whether or not it was a good thing to leave their school behind and just wander into some big city. What if they were needed? He was the best when it came to rescuing people! In and out. Save them so much time.

Kitty Pryde was looking her pocket-sized mirror to make sure her straightener had done its work that morning. She couldn't arrive at college with frizzy hair- and wouldn't, for that matter. She loved her appearance, and liked to not only look cute but down-to-earth. Good for flirting, caught boys off guard. Made it easier for them to talk her, too. Kurt had been a stick in the mud all morning, and her mirror told her he had continued the act even long after they had left Bayview. She had the "honor" of sitting next to him. Multiple was driving. Lucky him. Her eyes looked towards Kurt as she crossed her legs. "Come on! You had a lip all morning- like, give it a break already!"

Kurt's lip was perfectly fine. At least to him. To Kitty it was like he was pouting like a dog. So not attractive. He scowled in her general direction. "At last I'm not high maintenance! You've been looking in that stupid mirror since- forever!" He was pissed, not to mention the girl had that thing out since he saw her that morning. Which was before he got into the car of hell. Arguments were never his strong suit, but he did have enough fire in him to make a difference when it came down to it. Kitty growled.

"Forever is how long at that stick's been up your a**!"  
"Oh yeah? What if I like this "stick" up my-- a**!"  
"Why the hell would you like a stick up your a**?"

The two bickered back and forth until Jamie Madrox turned his rear view mirror so that he had a clear view of their faces, and they his. "Do I need to come back there? Cuz you know I will." Jamie could multiply himself, it wasn't that hard. He didn't even have to stop the car.

"No!"

Ah, thought Jamie. Sweet victory.

Bayview California to Boston Massachusetts was big step for all of them, and although Kurt wasn't big on the idea, Kitty seemed to be. She seemed to have forgotten all about home, and was now blabbing about all the cute boys she was about to meet in her new location. Kurt, who still had his small, immature crush on her, took it as an insult. Not directly, but he reacted. His legs curled closer to his seat and refused to speak to her the whole way through. Only when they finally were fifteen minutes from their destination did Kitty then realize Kurt hadn't been talking to her; he had been saying a word or two to Jamie, now that she thought about it, but not her.

"Kurt!" The sudden shout had startled the napping mutant, making his body jump and his head it the car's roof. His powers kicked in and he was now riding the crown of the car, hanging onto the first thing he could grab. Jamie had just driven into a school area, his low speed saving Kurt's skin. It was also very early in the morning, making the chances of Kurt's secret being found out were slim to none. "What?!" the non-blue boy yelled at Kitty. She glared in his general direction; the car had now come to a complete stop. He felt bad momentarily and teleported back inside. "What?" he asked again, a little less unforgiving this time. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"You just noticed?!"

Jamie had to laugh at that. It may have been cruel-for everyone-but it was too much. It had been a four day drive and Kitty just now figured it out. The car started moving again. Professor Xavier had procured a small house for them and warned Jamie not to ruin it because they "would not have another"- they'd just get to come home. Kitty wrinkled her nose, irritated. "So what if I did?!" Kurt raised his arms in the air as if he were admitting defeat, his eyes looking to the ceiling. His limbs landed folded onto his chest before he returned to his window.

Kitty Pryde was nowhere near done with him. Without hesitation, she reacted over and hit his watch turning him into the creature that once had freaked her out. "Hey!" Kurt reacted to that. She felt better and worse at the same time. He was paying attention to her now, but it gave her a headache. Kurt hit his wrist and turned "normal". Kitty smacked it again. "Stop that!" He didn't want his cover blown. "What if someone sees-?"

Again, the watch was hit.

The battle had begun. At some point Kurt had used his tail to push her hand away, making it so gracefully hit the window. Jamie, still comfortably driving in the front, accelerated. They were on their new street, and Kurt had hit the watch one last time turning him "human". With an abrupt step to the brakes, Jamie turned into their driveway, sending to the two of them into the seats in front of them.

He turned to them, unfazed. "Are we done, now?" His face held a cheeky smirk, but his tone gave the impression he was actually serious. Jamie hated the fact his face hadn't changed much over the years, but it had many advantages. He just didn't know them all yet.

If Kurt wanted anything, or simply wanted to go back home, he really could have done it. But peer pressure had other plans in mind. The new house rules were that no one could leave Boston without Jamie's permission, and just to spite Kurt, Kitty had agreed. Luckily, Kurt had his own room that he could use as a ranting station. His window was blocked with his mattress just in case the neighbors were peeping Toms. Thus, he was now allowed to began his ritual of teleporting from wall to wall, place to place; spot to spot in his room until he could do it no longer.

Kitty had other ideas to set off steam. She laid on her bed-her boxes still unpacked- with a brush in hand. It was something to do, why not? Her long locks wouldn't untangle themselves. Kurt was such a brat! One moment he was fine then the next he was having IMS. She closed her eyes and sighed tiredly. He was usually funny, easy to get along with. She groaned. What happened to the fuzzball, anyway? It wasn't like she had insulted the guy or anything. It didn't matter; whatever he was going through, she there if he really needed her.

All the way from across the hallway Kurt's constant power usage could be heard. Kitty found it weird, but decided her unpacked boxes were more important.

Jamie had it lucky. He, himself and them began unpacking the whole house since they had the ability. "Rock The Casaba" played on the radio, which Jamie number four was rocking out to instead of doing his job. Jamie number 3 poked his side. "My back's killing me and you're doing- what?" Jamie number 4 just grinned. "Saving my back." Jamie number 3 tackled Jamie number 4 to the ground, which Jamie number 2 just shrugged at the sight. Wasn't any of his business. Jamie, number 5 on the other hand, found it to be the perfect opportunity to do a belly flop, which made the fight even worse.

Jamie watched himself fight the other, a punch going in one another's face. He cringed, the memories of this fight were going to suck. He was going to be beside himself with anger, indifference, and who knew what else? "Hey!" he called, the fight not stopping. "Don't make me come over there!" The Jamie's didn't react, which told Jamie it was time to break it up. He began to walk over. "How about I end this now?" his hands on his hips just a foot before them. Each looked up at him, then the other him, then back at him.

"That's what I thought. Get to work."

As he turned, he empathized his words. "All you of you." Jamie number 3 turned to Jamie number 4. "Yeah,_ all of you_." Jamie number 4 stood up; trying to kick Jamie number 3 as he did so, but was only tripped back his back, rather quickly went up in the air.

Then the fight started.

The Jamies were fighting it out; Jamie tried to stop them before it got too ugly. They knew his weak spot, and he knew theirs. It wasn't hard, even a five year old knew this sort of thing. The only problem with a weakness that easy is that it's not hard to use against you. A weakness such as this is embarrassing, hard on you physically, and maybe mentally. For Jamie, it normally would have been just his little secret, but he had a few roommates and these roommates were neither blind nor deaf.

Kurt's fazing in and out of one spot to another began to slow down. His energy was leaving him, and his anger was slowly becoming less and less important. Kitty was slowly drifting away from his mind, hunger and sleep now taking over what once was so important. He slowly began to realize that The Clash was playing quite loudly outside his room door, among other things. Being the curious fuzz boy that he was, Kurt stepped out of his room and walked down the hall. He was home, and home meant blue boy was allowed in his subconscious mind, so he did not remember to cloak himself back into humanity. His mind was not back with Professor Xavier, Logan, Storm, and the like as it had been a while ago. It was on the heavy breathing towards the kitchen and living area.

Jamie was down on the floor, swearing like a sailor. He didn't know he could be so cruel. The other Jamies were going at it, arguing about something Nightcrawler had no grasp on. He quickly-and carefully-made it through the war zone to Jamie. He hoped this one was the original. "What happened?" he asked the man on the floor, his accented voice as loud as the scene before him. "They're DEAD, that's what!"

Kitty was getting pretty darn sick of the noise. She had been texting Rogue, and they had gotten into a heated argument about her old room. Rogue's side was something along the lines of turning it into a bowling ally- a joke from Logan, but Kitty wouldn't believe that. Now, The Clash of all things was playing and it sounded like a World War II movie was being filmed outside her room. She stood up, ready to take on a new argument. She was the only girl in the house, but that didn't mean she had to take crap from the guys.

Her stopping feet stopped just short of the tiled floor. Her black slippers didn't move as she looked at the sight before her. Boxes were being thrown, and Kurt was teleporting to random places to minimize the damage.

She began to yell, but whatever it was soon drown out by an outside sound system. Everyone covered their ears, Nightcrawler fell to the ground. His legs pulled towards his body as it kept going into his ears, with little protection from its massive wailing. Everyone's eyes shut tightly. Kitty opened her eyes first and walked over to the defenseless Nightcrawler, slammed her hand on his wrist, turning him human for a change. Jamie had now taken all of himself back in, and was leaning tiredly against a chair in the dinning area.

Kitty's face was now something of a nightmare Kurt had seen a few too many times. Girls always scared him with they looked like Logan.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!"


End file.
